Osseointegrated dental implants are a significant part of the oral rehabilitation of thousands of edentulous and partially edentulous Americans each year. Many implants are connected to teeth by fixed prostheses (dental bridges), using a variety of designs and connecting components. The manner in which these prostheses transmit and distribute potentially harmful high levels of force to human bone surrounding the connected dental implants and teeth is unknown. Investigators, through finite element analysis and biomechanical models, have attempted to predict these force levels; however, these techniques are dependent on biomechanical behaviors that are not understood at this time. The purpose of this proposed investigation is the measure force distributions produced during simulated chewing activities using prostheses supported by an implant or an implant-tooth combination. A robotic system will be developed to produce these simulated movements of the human masticatory system. Three strain gauges will be mounted at 120 degree intervals around the root of each tooth or implant. The strain gauges will be wired so that three orthogonal force components can be measured. Software will be designed for use during testing to determine the maximum of each of the force components, and the magnitude and direction of the maximum resultant force at each tooth or implant. Quantitative and qualitative analyses of the resultant data will be performed to locate possible areas of high stress transfer to the tissues surrounding either the implant, or the teeth, for the different test conditions. The successful development of such a system would allow in vitro investigation of various implant designs and prostheses prior to animal testing or human clinical trials. This could eliminate, from clinical use, those designs and prostheses likely to fail; and, therefore, reduce additional patient discomfort and expense. This investigation would provide the unique opportunity to merge the sciences of robotics and dentistry to improve the oral health of patients.